I'm Already Gone
by SetoEye
Summary: I don't know what I want. To live alone, to marry and have a family... Can one scorned ever fall again? Dreams and fantasies fall asunder from the idyll sky... Until she shows up in my office. Such an undisputed force of light... A beam of light in NYC.
1. Prologue

Prologue, Death...Opens to Life

'Show your weak side, and it's over.' That was my life mantra. I was already 30. I didn't know why it mattered, the maids around my residence always seemed to be talking about holy matrimony, marriage. Not for me. I always thought I was married to the silicon chip. My supercomputer, my calculations. The arcade machines and the virtual computer systems. Being a CEO was no cakewalk. They were always saying, "He's 30, but he looks as if he never aged a day." That was...sort of true. The table was cluttered with paperwork, which seemed normal. I pretended at all costs that I was taken, married. I wore a gold wedding band. I took a lot of charisma to get it even if I was single, breaking the law, they claimed. But the law didn't do anything to protect me... I had the best attorneys. I could fight off any lawsuit. In KaibaCorp's history, they have never lost a single lawsuit. The room had a lot of dust accumulated , except by my desk. The shades were closed and forbade any light entrance. It was my personal lair,where my demons went into play.

Someone rapped on the door. It was a secretary. "Your Lord Kingly Highness, someone's here to see you." She called. I liked that alias, it expressed my dominance and power. Suddenly, a furious woman rushed into the room. "YOU *AMN IDIOT! YOU CLOSED MY HUSBAND'S FACTORY THE OTHER DAY! HE'S WITHOUT A JOB!" I began to lay back in the chair, slowly rocking it in an undulating motion to censor the yelling. Then I slowly spoke. "Lady, I don't keep track of the factories and companies I've taken over. I don't sell them. I just found your husband's work unsatisfactory and fired him. I can't tell you how many stamping idiots I've dealt with in this office, but it's plenty. Tell your husband to improve his work performance and then see me." She began to fume even more. "HE'S DEAD,YOU IDIOT! HE COMMITED SUICIDE!" My eyes widened a little bit, and then I began to chuckle. "Heh. Your husband and I have something in common. We both take work very seriously,and fear being fired. Luckily, my business skills are excellent and I don't suffer from that stupid fear. Just marry another man. You'll find one out there you like. Love isn't fickle." I shrugged. She began to calm down a little more. "I'm guessing you've never dated. I'm May. But if we ever cross again, you'll be sorry." I sat there, emotionless. "I very rarely make public appearances. I prefer to tamper with my computer. You shan't have a need to worry. Go along now, before I call security." She nodded. "But what's your name?" May asked. "Sigh... My name's Seto Kaiba, Corporate Executive Official of KaibaCorp, and I'm REALLY close to calling security." She shrugged and then left, not knowing who or what she dealt with. But...

Something was special about her. It may be that she has physical features like me, blue eyes and brown hair, but... I didn't think it was. I dismissed the thought and kept working on a new game system I had been planning to release.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,What the Earth Owes It Doth Not Returns

It's been a week now, and it's the beginning of October. I could say that was a good thing, since my birthday is in late October, but I was hardly excited anymore, I had the money to purchase anything I desired. If I wanted a new company for my birthday, I could have it. I was the new gaming magnate. I had blown Nintendo,Microsoft, and Sony out of the water years ago as a teenager at 18. So naive then... I was their superior in both computer related technology and gaming systems. I had taken over their old buildings, which were new factories for me. The KaibaCorp Game System 2.0 had been released. I had the worst slogan and product creators ever. Well, no one was complaining because my company was the leader in 3-D hologram technology. Bring a sword out of your hand and swing it at a realistic dragon, realistically scale high cliffs. It was so realistic, people came out with symptoms of... Insanity.

My secretary opened the door. I could feel the October chill descend upon my skin. "Italian business suits were not suited for this kind of weather. You could get frostbite." This was the kind of statement I have heard for most of my business career, but I didn't care what others said. "I don't care!" I shouted at her with a harsh tone in my voice. "Seto, haven't you experienced any joy in your life? For the ten years I have worked for you, you have rarely had a real smile on your face. If anything you have a satanic grin." I could feel my skin spiking and my blood pressure increasing. The only cold I felt now was...a cold shoulder for her. But then I decided I did want to respond. I wanted to show my rage. "Joy? You ask about happiness? Well, to answer your question precisely, I once was happy, with my birth mother. I had tons of magnificent experiences with her. Like going to the zoo and petting a giraffe on the head. But those experiences have not come anymore. I have money. I can charter my private jet to go fly to the most expensive zoo in the nation. She died when I was 10, her smiles, her experiences, and her love died with her the day of that car crash. I...I was devastated. God had killed all of my hopes and my dreams that day..." She nodded. "I understand you went to foster care straight after?" She asked with a piqued curiosity. Women. "Yes, I remember...I was hiding in a closet... Voices in my head, or maybe that was my foster parents when they were drunk. I was supposed to go to an orphanage, but I was straddled with this *rap." She began to cry. "I...I'm so sorry." I nodded looking at her, looking in her eyes. Tired, brown eyes stared back.

"I don't know the reason I share this with you...But there's more. I had a..dream world. One where I was in my dream occupation and with a wonderful wife. But dreams were useless, and only helped me get through, in addition on meager rations of food from day to day... I remember...when I was thrown against the wall. I recollect that I had so many scars on my body, covering my head down to my toes, I...I just about suffered in pain every day. Sometimes I didn't even have enough energy to walk to the closet. Then they just beat me up more. My final foster parent was the worst. He was a single father with Business aspirations. He was already an affluent businessman. He wanted a son involved in it too. His son that his ex-wife borne him died in a car crash. So he turned to adoption, looking for an intelligent kid. In the closet, I played with a tattered chess set, I didn't know the hang of the game at first, but then I eventually learned. It was fun... and remarkably easy for me. That's why he decided to adopt me. I was already proficient in logic, and then he put me in an accelerated school program to increase my I.Q. Now I know everything,a and can run this company so well." He looked in the mini mirror near his desk. His face was curved into a smile, his eyes had softened, and his composure was loose. This was unacceptable... I tensed and turned towards her. I hadn't dune this in times of sanity, but I grasped her around the neck. Disguises slipped off, contacts broke on the floor, and everything slipped. I gasped automatically, it was beyond my control. "M...May?" I asked in complete astonishment. It was her. Now she knew everything..


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Into My Life, Never Back Out

"What the *ELL are you doing here!" I screamed at her. Secretaries came rushing in. "Do you want an iced tea,massage,stock reports, anything?" They scrambled around me and I wanted them out. "Get out." I coolly demanded. "Yes, sir." The left in a single file line, just the way I liked it. "I...I was interested in you...a little bit. Ever since Andrew died, I felt..." Tears cascaded down her cheeks, falling on the floor and amassing a puddle. I sat down in my office chair. "I'll give you 5 minutes to explain." I demanded emotionless. "I thought I wouldn't have another chance with a man. Andrew, you know he'd kill me if I was standing here today and calling him that, was from a rich family too, and miserable, but hardly as rich as you, nor as miserable sir..." I nodded. "So your husband was rich, too? Hah. I hardly noticed." She nodded. "Yes. He always loved roses, ever since he left them on the bed, alongside a ring, to propose to me..." She began to wail. Then I asked a question that I never thought I would in a million years. "Where are you living?" Her face went blue. "About on the street. Since there's no normal income flowing in, I'm going to lost the condo."

I looked her in the eyes. Sapphires met each other and seemed to create a natural attraction, sparks jutting off of the intensity. "Sigh... I guess you can stay in the Kaiba residence if you like, but you HAVE to stay hidden. If my maids knew you were there, they'd have a heart attack. I don't even invite them to stay. An invitation is a rare occurrence, you know. I don't want you looking through my things, and definitely no distractions at my job when I work form home, all right?" She seemed thrilled with the prospect. Her eyes shimmered. "Yes... I'd love to." Sitting back in my desk, I contemplated that I had inserted one of the pieces in the puzzle of life that will never come out...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Life Has No Answers

I whacked my head in frustration as soon as she left. Why did I ask her to stay? There was no logical answer...unless it involved emotions, but mine had been dead for a long time. Achievements came easy,life changing experiences and happy, little things in life were rarely able to happen, if ever. A secretary rapped at my door. "You can come in." I stated monotonously. "It's in the right manners to knock, sir." she stated. I sighed. "You must be mistaken. Manners aren't even in protocol here, my entourage. We have new rules, even if that requires beating down on your enemy and making them surrender without showing any mercy." I swung the rolling chair back and forth. "Sir, our stock is down 2% in the case of increased cases of hallucinatory insanity. These people are seeing sheer cliffs, tornadoes, and mythical creatures like the Chimera appear out of nowhere, sir. There have been several lawsuits, and our attorneys are stuck. The plaintiff has a point, and is very willing to share it. There have been several successful lawsuits against KaibaCorp, and they don't seem to be stopping. Our payments for those lawsuits is more than the revenue from our video game systems, sir. The company is in grave danger..."

I was already stirred up about my problems with that 'woman', and now this. I felt my arm muscles tense, and suddenly, I heard the sound of a cup breaking. I had been holding my coffee cup and the contents all spilled on my sleeve. Suddenly, my blood pressure was steadily increasing, my fist began pounding out of control. I got up from the chair, I felt anger rush from vein to vein, and suddenly I yelled beyond my comprehension or control, "Curse them! They give me more *amn problems each and every *ucking day. I was comfortable at this *ucking job and now this crops up! Yell them that we are not going to be halting the development of the virtual reality hologram gaming consoles! I know it may not be smart now, but this is the area of the business that we're going to concentrate in. They'll have to go with us, or not." I began stamping my foot and impatiently staring at her, silent hints that she needed to leave me in my peace. Instead, she lingered.

"I'm going home for the day and working from my computer. I'll keep constant monitor on the business, so don't try anything while I'm gone." Concern flashed in her eyes. "But why waste all that gas money and drive a long commute from New York City? I'll get a limousine to take you out sir. But why are you abandoning your business, your life's work, at its darkest hour? Shouldn't you stand by and keep constant monitor on headquarters? And why didn't we move to China with the rest of the large businesses. America is losing it's potential for jobs. We should relocate." I gave her the silent treatment that led to me staring at her about 2 more minutes. Frightened by the savage look in my eye, or was it something else I wonder, she finally left. I grabbed my briefcase, walked to the elevator outside my dismal, dreary office, and casually stepped onto the elevator. 30...29...28...27...26...25...24...23...21...20... and so on. Counting the numbers on the way down soothed me. My eyes began to close as I rested.

I walked out of the automatic door, and onto the streets of New York City. Unbelievably, it's not what it was cracked up to be. It's where the singer,dancer, and businessmen came to find fame and money, sure, but the commute to work was horrible. That's why I stayed in my office and made my secretaries go get me food, like salad, from...anywhere, I guess. Litter covered the street. People and tourists walked by, less than courteous, but I guess I really didn't promote etiquette in my corporation, either. I looked around briefly, and stepped into my Lamborghini automobile. I overheard a vagrant sing songs about freedom and peace. He probably had a pan full of coins next to him, of which he would buy food. It didn't matter to me any more... Not ever. She was sort of right. Why didn't I relocate to China? I didn't know that myself. Just as I didn't know about the fluttering feelings in my chest as I stepped towards my house... Sometimes, I thought, life really DOES have no logical answers.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Love Like This...

I was walking into the door when I saw May. The place was easy to find, anyway. She was on a laptop computer and giggling hysterically. I stepped over to her. "May, what is that?" I asked curiously. "DON'T COME OVER HERE!" She yelled playfully. I shook my head. "And why shouldn't I? It can't be that bad..." I sauntered over to the screen and pushed her out of the way. The YouTube video was called, 'Best Moments Of Seto Kaiba From Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Series'. Abridged series? I thought I had heard some of the businessmen under me talk about it and giggle, but that didn't faze me, because I didn't know what it was. I was a little curious, so I decided to stay and find out. May walked back to the computer. "Oh, not this one! The one over here is much funnier!" She clicked on the link that led to the video 'Kaiba Talks on YouTube' or something like that. "Just click on a video you like already, lady." I sort of commanded, but I had the feeling that she heard the curiosity in my voice.

I was on the screen of the computer on a blimp, telling them about my...What the *uck! It was too horrible to describe. I had a problem keeping a straight face. It was true that I didn't make much public appearances and preferred to broadcast messages live on computer screen. May was laughing her socks off. "Hey look, It's Joey!" She cried. Joey began annoying 'me' on the screen. "What's the matter with him?" I asked her,curiously. "You see, they're both rivals, and like to beat each other at duel monsters. I like Joey over this other guy, you should see his att-" I scoffed. "Duel Monsters? My employees have been mentioning that at work! I'm aware that it's a trading card game on store shelves nationwide. I bought the company that owns the trademark a long time ago, but I don't pay attention to it, like most of my other stocks." Her eyes blinked in a fast motion. "Wh...What did you say your name was again?" She asked frantically, she scurried around the room. I looked at her. "May, you're lucky that my maids aren't here, they would have heard that in an instant. This is my business card. I hardly distribute it out anymore. My name is on the top line."

She swiped the business card from my hand. She sauntered over to a corner and shivered. "It... It's what I thought. This was my greatest fear... Maybe they did copy... Show me where my place to stay is...I want to think...Joey..." I looked at the computer. "The only thing I don't get is why you're so scared. If your were frightened of me, I would have found an alternate place for you. I'll be home a lot too now. I have to think. It's this way, near the attic. Don't worry, there's a working shower and sink." She sighed. I shoved a bookcase aside. Hidden was a secret flight of stairs, that lead to the attic. "This place hasn't been used in a long time. Stairs might be creaky, watch your step. Don't deem yourself a chicken, girl." She hesitated at each step up to the attic, and looked at her shoes for detritus. Women... After several agonizing steps later on her part, we made it up to the attic. She turned towards me. "You sure are strong for being so skinny." I had heard that comment several times, and it annoyed me, but around her, it was different. I let it pass.

"Is this it?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, and if you want to clean up a bit for yourself, there's cleaning tools in the left most cupboard. Eunice, the cleaning lady used to live here, and when she retired, the only knowledge of this part of the manor went with her. I want this sector to stay hidden. I keep some very valuable things up here, and I don't want anyone to snoop." She walked to the left most cupboard immediately, and began to clean. I began to walk down the stairs. "I'm going down on my computer to research new business tactics. I'll see you later." Lamest excuse if I've ever heard one, and I had, I hoped she'd fall for it.

I shoved the dingy old bookcase back in place. Dust which has gathered form long ago assaulted my nostrils, and I let out a hearty sneeze. I covered my mouth. Even if the media heard a sneeze, It'd make the news... I listened to the YouTube video and gasped. All the videos were labeled the 'Abridged series' cast me with a sort of negative, but also sort of truthful and wrathful, light. Still I was insulted as I listened to, "Screw the rules! I have money!" For the thousandth time in a row. Also, that Joey... Mentioned in name by her, she appeared to enjoy him. I had hired a Joesph for a receptionist in my building, but I had no qualms with that until now. Suddenly, I found myself hating all Joeys,Joesph,or derivative of. A childish feeling exploded in my chest and made me groan. It made me feel high school age all over again.

If she enjoyed things like this, why didn't she tell me? Second that, why did I even invite her to my house? I felt like I had been played for a fool. It was a tale only one would hear in highly exaggerated love stories. An astute, high up businessman totally invites an average woman into his life, lavishing on her, wooing her, and then...they get married. Long ago I was convinced marriage was not for me. At a very young age, around 18, I admit I've dated. But women were out for money,the highest brand of makeup,the superior brand of nail polish,the trendiest fashions, and lots of passion pink. Most of the women I've dated were wealthy, and consummated a relationship to be 'give me this, give me that' for the whole time, until eventually, even a rich man would dump her. Their faces were covered with so much makeup it looked snow white, one kiss, and it's bound to splatter all over you. 'Lipstick kiss marks', when a woman covers her lips extensively with lipstick, and it leaves a red mark on your face as she kisses you, and since that was often, you'd have MULTIPLE marks.

Gaudy fashion to make you think and feel you were going out with a stripper,playboy bunny or porn star, still haunted my dreams. But her, no, I'll address her as May, looked naturally beautiful without makeup. She had a bit of lipstick on, but she didn't overdo it, like the 'lipstick ladies' I had dated. A simple red shirt with a split down the middle with white buttons was still charming, but not too sexy, she wore shorts or jeans that did NOT show her private parts. Long ago, I had bought an engagement ring. I thought she was the one I could share my life with, and have children with, which seems kind of childish and stupid now, but I was 18, and hormones were raging. I had ordered an extravagant flower arrangement. Roses,hydrangeas, and tulips were combined into an amorous design. A bit of wine, but not too overboard, and of course,the ring. The 20,000$ beauty with a pure diamond in the middle, with a pattern of emeralds, rubies, and sapphires around the rim and center. Until I saw her with Chase.

Chase, *ell knows what his last name was, is a businessman that is the owner of the second largest company in the world,Chase Enterprises, or Chase Ent. Last I heard, they're still married, and have two kids. My mind boils over when I hear his name... But I still have the ring. The ring, which has collected dust during the long, agonizing, decision making years, was sitting at the bottom of my work desk. I had the aching desire to reach in my desk, and wash it off, but why? It was all because of her. May, which inadvertently waltzed into my life, and it has not been the same since. I had to kick her out. I had to extinguish the dying flame of desire in my body, and get back on the road...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Lovely Date N' Diner

The ring still lies at the bottom of my desk. I needed to think... Today is one of those 'poll taking' street extravaganzas, and I still didn't understand why we couldn't do this by computer. The destination for polling this year was Times Square, or AKA, the most populated and tourist filled part of NYC. I'd think during the polling sessions what I should do about her, but I needed to inform her I'd be out for most of the day. Shoving the bookcase and revealing the hidden steps, I felt a spider move across my leg. I saw it, and thought about squashing it, but I decided not to, and put it on the floor next to the door. I stepped up into the attic. Suddenly, a female voice said, "Wh...Who even knows if he's human, sitting in front of all of those machines. I think he's lost the power to feel emotions, all wrapped up in his life, business, and the past... His friends are computers, and in time, I think he's become one of them."

Oh... who am I kidding? I knew who was saying those things... May. I walked up on her startling her, because I knew she thought she was alone. "Who are you talking about?" I asked in an overly casual voice. She looked frightened and shook her head back and forth in a rapid motion. "No... Nothing. I read this really good science fiction novel that a man became so enveloped in his life with machinery, he lost the feeling he was human." Such a rapid lie. I imagined that she was airy and didn't show her feelings easily. There was no book anywhere on the property as such, and I asked myself, 'why be so stupid as to look?' I got up and began to leave, when I heard her again.

"I don't think he knows when he's in love... Life is just a repeating cycle of work for him. I think I'll go shopping soon..." I ran back up to her. You could put a 'please tell me what you're talking about' sign by my face or words in a camera for a picture and it would make perfect sense. "Nothing. I just said I was going shopping. This place needs redecorating." I looked her in the eyes. "May, I know this topic is probably disturbing for you, but I want to-" I backed off immediately. Suddenly, my phone began ringing. "Seto Kaiba, you're late! We want to hear about the customer satisfaction rate for your companies, but luckily, we got Chase's." OH GOD. Chase. I don't want to hear his name ever again, but I managed to keep my face to just a grimace. "I won;t be coming. Tell Chase he is a slime dog for me too, please. Good bye." He answered. "Tell...Chase...He...is...slime...dog. Okay." I satanically grinned. I was dealing a big blow to my nemesis, and plus, Chase was the emphitamy of dog names. Dirt dog, manure dog, little annoying barking Chihuahua.

I turned towards her. "Let's talk." I said. Such a simple little phrase, but it meant so much to her... Or so I deep down hoped. "I've been here for about week, and you've hardly acknowledged my presence." she said, a tear forming on her eye. "I thought it was enough that I was giving you this room and board for free. I can charge you for it, you know, missy." She looked at me with forlorn eyes. "It's your birthday today, right? Why don't you relax? Stop going to all these business meetings." I shook my head. "Birthdays aren't special to me anymore. Business meetings? Someone needs to take care of these dirty city streets." Which said mentally, made me sound like an utility worker. Not. "Money isn't everything, you know. Even if it buys me cute little doodads at stores. But people are important too! It looks to me you don't have much of a social life..." I took on a sarcastic smile. "No, but it's about 90%." She frowned. "I think you need to branch out. Not to computer automated machinery, to people. I think I can help you with that... What about a date?" I looked at the calendar on the wall. "Let me see. It's October 25, 2010." I could see steam come out of her head. "No, you idiot! I mean, when can we go out?"

I looked at her. "Well, today I go out for a business meeting. Is that okay?" She looked like a mad bull. "NO, tonight, all alone, the two of us, at a nice diner I know. Andrew wouldn't want me dwelling on his death forever." I snapped for a second. "So you really do want to go out..." She winked. "I knew you could do it." "N...I'm not sure if I want this." I said in an unsatisfactory tone. "Everything doesn't have to be satisfactory. It'll be easy! I'll choose the time and place. You cancel any BORING meetings that you have scheduled, and we'll meet." She was so animated... "You don't know a thing about business." I stated. "Well, you don't either. You should promote a Vice President! Then he can go to some meetings for you instead!" I smiled inside. All my life I had just wanted... a little time. Someone would need an insta promotion.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Almost A Perfect Night

I swear I have never dressed up in an actual dressy tuxedo in a long time, business suits sure, they looked like tuxedos, but weren't. Suddenly I heard the door open next to my booth. "Hey, I'm here!" May said. She had on a dress with a white front, white fringes over-locking with red ones. "Yes, I am. I gave Joesph a promotion, a BIG one. He was really excited to be vice president, more than I could ever express." She looked at me questioningly. "Joey, the receptionist? He was really nice. Had quite a sense of humor too." I cringed. The mention of Joey made me almost vomit. "Yeah, he is chatty. He stayed off task a lot because he talked to people. I would fire him, but our visitors and consumers really love him. Thy say he makes up the spirit of this company." She nodded. "I wish you could get in touch with the people you work with more; talk to them in person, not a computer screen. But I can't wish for everything. Thanks for making time to come out with me." She had a beautiful, blissful look in her sapphire azure eyes. It was the most beautiful look I've seen, in hard to admit, a long time. Ever since Mom died...

The diner was great. It was fancy, but lessly so than my other dates brought me to. Once I ate with playboy bunnies, and they still haunt my dreams. No, this establishment had normal, regular waiters. It had been a long time since I had gone out to eat last, I had no reason to. They had romantic music playing, some she liked were 'Foolish Beat' and 'You Wanna Be My Love'. I was oddly, glad to be away from the workplace and worrying about Chase's next move and how to counter it. The man was completely out of my mind when I had left the diner. She had ordered souffle' and a medium size piece of caviar, I would have ordered the same, but she made me order a grilled cheese sandwich and baby corn so she could see how the people reacted and what faces they would make.

I said, "Okay, but you have to let ME choose what you eat next time." She swooned, love-drunk. "Oh, Seto." She...said my first name. Nobody had said that in years... I was profoundly touched. We were walking behind the alley, when May said, "Hey, you didn't kiss me!" I looked at her in confusion. "Was I supposed to?" It seemed like a really moronic question for a genius like me to ash, but I had been swept out of the dating scene so long, that was one thing I didn't know. Then, without warning, she pulled me near her. She kissed me... Or maybe I kissed her. A possibility was that we both did. Time seemed irrelevant, swirling around us like a fog, and for one second I felt like all tension, stress and weight was lifted off of my body.

Suddenly I heard something as I led her back to my house, holding hands."Hey man, what are you doing?" I knew that voice from anywhere. For him, business was a big prank or a party. His father's fund was so big, he didn't need to have any worries. He was a successful lover, having what I didn't. He didn't care about lawsuits, he handed out money like it was candy. He was always EXTREMELY stupid as he didn't realize I abhorred him. It was Chase.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Manna May

"Chase, you dog." I said under bated breath. I looked angrily in his playful blue eyes. Blond hair fell in wisps around his face, concealing one of his eyes. "Yay! I'm a puppy!" He said happily. Seriously, I didn't know how he got past business school. I personally think his father bribed the university. In his attire, he wasn't to be taken seriously as a CEO. He had a red plaid shirt on with yellow lines, and a pair of jeans, and sneakers. He was called the 'Advocate of the People'. I called him the 'Idiotic Loser with a BIG Love Life and a Dead-Brain', May looked up. "Who's Chase?" She asked. I shook my head. "You don't need to know who this pathetic dirt dog is." I yelled. May looked as if she was in a coma. "I think he's kind of cute." she murmured. Okay. That did it. My nerves flared. Chase has officially taken two women from me with his 'devilish good looks'.

I turned May towards me. "You've gone WAY too far. You've taken all of this so called 'joy' right from under me because you muttered those words tonight, May. I HATE admitting this, especially in front of Chase, the big *ss, but I thought, that maybe, I could have another chance. I thought, maybe we could be good friends, and I hate admitting I'm weak, but I thought, no, I knew, you'd be the one... That brought me joy after Mom died, now I really do know I'm not cut out for love. Take her, *amn Chase, she's yours." He gravitated towards me. "Ooh. Colorful words..."

"I saw you had a tough time back there. Maybe we could sit by the pool and chat?" a female voice rung out of nowhere. It was Manna, the woman that had married Chase and split out from right under me. "But...You're married." She shook her head. "Nope, It's over. I got divorced. I'm starting new. May wasn't worth much, anyways." I shook my head. But she WAS worth something. I walked into my house, not knowing what to do. In the haste to scramble to my desk, I realized something. I had left my fake wedding band on the desktop. Now everyone knew... That I was single.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, The Nightmare

Welcome to the... executive bed. A king sized monstrosity that many foolish people dreamt to sleep in, but inside of all the money and success, you were really alone in the bed, with nobody to really share it with... That was my understanding, that never changed. Once, deep inside, I thought I had a chance. It had all ended this night. Of course I'd let her stay in the house, but it didn't feel special anymore, only like charity representatives calling you over and over again to give them money. It had been a sadly, misunderstood fitful sleep for me, and several times maids came into the room to check on me. For once, I was too scared to tell them to go away. Too entwined in the web I'd built myself.

They didn't know, about her, or what I felt like each day. They were servants. Servants with false sympathy, never lending an ear, but just offering me things. Immune to shock, or heartbreak. Then I thought about my dream. Long ago, I thought I was immune to love, and the problems of mankind. Not any longer. I was not a machine, I was still man. Even after all the steps I took to hide my hurt... In the dream... I was next to her. On a sunny veranda overlooking the clear, blue sky. The sun was shining on my face, blissfully warming it. Suddenly, she turned towards me. She was wearing a really beautiful gown of orange and red, like the sun's rays. Of passion and love. "Oh Seto..." she began to say. "What is it?" I asked with a happy unmistakable tone in my voice. Then the scene suddenly changed.

She was wearing a set of black lingerie, which kind of showed... A part I didn't need to see. She had no cover ups or sleeves on. Her face was makeup and blushed snow white. She had extremely red , maroon lipstick on. Mascara covered her eyes. The shy turned from a blissful red sunset to a pouring downpour. The veranda we stood on suddenly decayed, vines poking through the railings, cracks eroded through the floor, which filled with water. Beautiful, brick walls became an urban jungle. All of this, I didn't know what I was wearing. I looked at myself. To my surprise, I was... nude. She pointed to my clothes, an elegant midnight black tuxedo, white bow tie, and matching black pants, on the floor. "You know, you really aren't that ripped, Kaiba. But you do look a lot better without your clothes on." She winked suggestively. "I...uh..." I murmured shockingly. I didn't know what to do or say. My mind although brilliant, could not think of anything. I was trapped... with this woman. My legs were glued to the floor. They refused to move.

"Let's go out to a nice diner I know." May winked. "Uh...I'm not in the mood right now..." I wanted to back away, and run as far away from her as possible. But my legs were super glued to the ground. She stepped towards me."I know a NICE diner. I like it. It's FILLED with playboy bunnies. VERY SEXY playboy bunnies. They'll love you, Kaiba! Let's GO!" I shook my head whilst closing my eyes. "I don't think so." I said. "Oh really? Well, let's see what I have to say about that..." Her teeth were pointed, like a vampire's. She bared them at me. "Now, they'll have a date... ON YOUR THROAT!" She lunged, and before they could impale me... I woke up. There was a letter on the side of my bed. No, actually two letters. One said, "Dear Seto, I have absolutely no clue what happened back there. I really didn't know... Did that man disturb you? I say everything's cute... It's my thing. Andrew had to deal with it too, you know. Well, I'm going shopping. The attic needs redecorating! Love, May' I looked at the letter with fury ion my eyes, and felt like ripping it. Instead, it chose a resting place underneath my bed, with the DUST BUNNIES. Not the PLAYBOY BUNNIES. I'm sure that was what she was planning, to drag me there...

I shook my head and began to ogle at the second letter. 'Dear Seto, I'm aware what I did to you that night, and I'm sorry... I heard about the flower arrangement and the nice ring from Chase, and it's over with us. We've gotten divorced. He is inept in the world of business, and I basically had to run his corporation. I think you should give me another chance. Deep down in your heart, I think you want it too. I still love you... after all these long years. Chase is not the one I want to ultimately marry and grow old with. I think, and now I know, that It's you. I want you to be the father to my NEW children. Chase has custody of my twins, but I want to start anew. Let that time begin at the pool, tonight. Love, Manna.' My eyes sparkled. I knew it. Manna had always been with me since the start. I knew that Chase had probably duped her into being there with him at that time, at least, that's what I wanted to believe. Manna's letter was sincere, and kind. WAY more sincere than the floaty, airy,highly changeable opinion of May's. Manna was stable, could tell me the truth. Suddenly, I was convinced I had another chance... With Manna.

In a corridor behind the Kaiba residence, "Do you suppose the plan worked, honey?" "Nonsense. I once dreamed to be a romantic novelist at one time, and I believe that I still have it in me." "Everything you'll say at the pool will be a lie, sweety pookums?" "Exactly. I know that girl still has it for him. With him being your rival and such, this will be a big blow to his ego. Two girls in one night. It will be a new record. It will devastate him so much, finding out the truth, that it will ultimately have him banishing his presence from this world." "I WOULD agree with you, If I knew what those words meant." "Stay out of this honey. I'll give the signal, and then you'll come. He will be in such a loving bliss, he won's suspect anything..." "And he's still SINGLE." "Yeah! I know! It's hilarious!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, True Love

"WHERE'S MY DRESS!" May screamed at the top of her lungs. She was planning to go out with someone, I knew. I went up the staircase and looked at her. Her hair was all frizzy with stress. Her two separate cascading waterfalls of her hair were in a static position in the air. I laughed ta the sight of my new enemy's agonization. "Heh. May, getting ready for a date, soon after you dumped me? You'll find your dress. Don't worry. Your man won't be disappointed. Oh. Did I call you by your first name, Lady? Sorry." She looked at me with a confused and bewildered look on her face. "What's going on, Seto?" She looked at me in the eyes. I got furious at her. "You cannot call me by THAT NAME anymore. Mr. Kaiba Sir to you." She shook her head and had a depressed look on her face. "But... Mr. Kaiba Sir, I thought we were friends. Maybe even more than that. Did you get my letter?" I had a satanic grin on my face. "You can continue to live here, but I'm starting over. With Manna. Everything between us is said and done. Oh, and your letter sleeps with the dust bunnies."

She buried her hands in her hair and began to sob. She whipped out another piece of paper and began writing. I shook my head with a callous look in my eyes. "No Kindergarten drawings of yours will help. Maybe this time, your letter will rest with the fishes." She began crying even harder, and it slurred her letter. She wrote over that and kept going. She would and could have been happy that she got my goat this far. Instead, she was sad. This didn't add up... Anyway, I had a date with Manna by my pool. To start anew. When I got to the pool, the water was cool and serene. She had gotten us two strawberry smoothies. She appeared to motion to someone in the shadows, and for that second, I felt them eerily move. "Hello, Seto." She had the most blissful look in her eyes, and a dress that looked just like May's, at out first date. "That..." I began to say. She looked at me with untold curiosity. "Is something the matter? Do you like my dress? Thanks."

"You're welcome!" I said. I looked at my tuxedo. Manna said, "You forgot your bow tie." I looked at my shirt. It was true. I must have been so excited to meet her, that I hastily dressed. "I'll be right back." I said, and then ran into the house. I heard talking outside suddenly. "Don't worry, honey, he'll be back soon." Probably one of the maids. But it still felt odd, but not creepy. Manna was being evasive for some reason. I could see it in the way she moved. This was not the girl I once knew, but it was better than the alternative. Suddenly, one of May's letters fell onto the floor from the little table it was situated upon. I decided I had time to read what the idiot said. 'Dear, Seto, before I tell you anything else, I'm packing in an hour. My friend found me a new, cool place outside of NYC, and I'm moving there.' Good riddance to bad rubbish. She was out of my life, but it would still feel sort of empty without her. It continued, 'I would stay longer, but I don't feel welcome anymore. You've been acting very hostile lately, and I've had enough. I redecorated the attic for you, and when you came up to me, you didn't even notice. Before then, I thought I had gotten to know you really well.' She didn't feel welcome. Figures. I was dumped, why act nice? It STILL continued. 'I felt like I had gotten you almost out of your shell, to see the world from a perspective other than a computer. I loved our first date. I laughed at all of the people's faces when they saw a big CEO eating a grilled cheese sandwich and baby corn. I thought you liked it too.' It was fun, yes, but she had ruined that in one night. Going on... 'You acted really weird after that on night with that guy and girl. That night, you totally closed up and refused to speak to me as a friend, or maybe more.' That much was true. Now for the closing message... 'I beg you, even with me out of your life, to look at your world with a bigger perspective. Look at small things as well as big things. Last message, May.'

I had gotten my bow tie from my hardwood oak closet, and came back to meet Manna. I had a bit of compassion for May, so I fished her letter out of my bed and blew it off. Somehow, the letter had made me more vigilant to my surroundings. Once outside, I knew the shadows surrounding the pool were moving, but I didn't know why. "So, you're back!" Manna caught me with her ever smiling face. For some reason, she looked ruffed up, as if she had yelled at someone. "What's the matter?"I asked her. She swiftly smoothed out her hair. "Oh. Nothing." I shook my head. "Something HAS to be the matter. Let me help." She looked flustered. "No!" She said. Suddenly, I saw the shadows weave near the entrance to the pool. Manna had put a life preserver there, and it was bound to be slippery.

Suddenly, I heard screaming. "Waaa... Wooaah...AHHHH!" Stumbling awkwardly on the ground was Chase. My shock showed in my eyes. "Manna, Chase is here to ruin our date! How many OTHER things can he ruin?" She looked angry, not shocked. "You didn't show up at the right time! Enter from the other side of the pool! We would have dealt a big blow to his ego BIG TIME, but your klutzy feet had to mess it up!" I gasped. "Y...you don't mean..." I had put two and two together. She had been bossing him around as married couples do, not divorcees or friends. She was still married. Chase even had his wedding ring on. She nodded. "Yes, I mean. This was a big plot that would devastate you. I thought it would work, but... Wait a minute! HA HA! Maybe it has! She's leaving!"

Manna had noticed May slip out of the door with several pink and white suitcases with lace around them. The same ones she used when she came here... Her hair covered her face, which was down towards the ground, she knew I was there. She walked past the pool, until she saw the argument, more on Manna's part than Chase's. I had to admit, I felt sort of sorry for the guy now, but he was still my business rival, and his wife still had tricked me. May came over, her fists clenched and her eyes glaring at Manna. "THAT'S MY DRESS!" She lunged towards the other woman, and a struggle insured. "UGGH!" "AHH! MY DRESS!" IT'S MINE, I STOLE IT!" "DEFINE THE WORD. STOLE!" The women threw unfriendly banter at each other, to say the discreet least. "*uck you! That's my dress, you idiot!" "I don't give a *amn." The women were in a cat fight, their fingers clasped around the others throat, until they noticed that the dress was ruined, and in tatters. I had reclined in a pool chair, and Chase put his chair next to mine. "They're going at it again. Women." That was a remarkably intelligent phrase from Chase, but I was still seething mad. "That's one thing I agree with you about, but remind me to kill you later." I stated. He whipped his day planner out, which was mostly filled with parties, because he had 3 vice presidents go to his meetings. In the notes section for today, he wrote in Kindergarten writing. 'Remind Kaiba to Kill Me.'

I didn't know how the scumbag still had any money, but his father's pockets were bottomless. When you think Chase is out of money, another inheritance springs up. *amn fool. But something had to be done first...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 9, True Love

"WHERE'S MY DRESS!" May screamed at the top of her lungs. She was planning to go out with someone, I knew. I went up the staircase and looked at her. Her hair was all frizzy with stress. Her two separate cascading waterfalls of her hair were in a static position in the air. I laughed ta the sight of my new enemy's agonization. "Heh. May, getting ready for a date, soon after you dumped me? You'll find your dress. Don't worry. Your man won't be disappointed. Oh. Did I call you by your first name, Lady? Sorry." She looked at me with a confused and bewildered look on her face. "What's going on, Seto?" She looked at me in the eyes. I got furious at her. "You cannot call me by THAT NAME anymore. Mr. Kaiba Sir to you." She shook her head and had a depressed look on her face. "But... Mr. Kaiba Sir, I thought we were friends. Maybe even more than that. Did you get my letter?" I had a satanic grin on my face. "You can continue to live here, but I'm starting over. With Manna. Everything between us is said and done. Oh, and your letter sleeps with the dust bunnies."

She buried her hands in her hair and began to sob. She whipped out another piece of paper and began writing. I shook my head with a callous look in my eyes. "No Kindergarten drawings of yours will help. Maybe this time, your letter will rest with the fishes." She began crying even harder, and it slurred her letter. She wrote over that and kept going. She would and could have been happy that she got my goat this far. Instead, she was sad. This didn't add up... Anyway, I had a date with Manna by my pool. To start anew. When I got to the pool, the water was cool and serene. She had gotten us two strawberry smoothies. She appeared to motion to someone in the shadows, and for that second, I felt them eerily move. "Hello, Seto." She had the most blissful look in her eyes, and a dress that looked just like May's, at out first date. "That..." I began to say. She looked at me with untold curiosity. "Is something the matter? Do you like my dress? Thanks."

"You're welcome!" I said. I looked at my tuxedo. Manna said, "You forgot your bow tie." I looked at my shirt. It was true. I must have been so excited to meet her, that I hastily dressed. "I'll be right back." I said, and then ran into the house. I heard talking outside suddenly. "Don't worry, honey, he'll be back soon." Probably one of the maids. But it still felt odd, but not creepy. Manna was being evasive for some reason. I could see it in the way she moved. This was not the girl I once knew, but it was better than the alternative. Suddenly, one of May's letters fell onto the floor from the little table it was situated upon. I decided I had time to read what the idiot said. 'Dear, Seto, before I tell you anything else, I'm packing in an hour. My friend found me a new, cool place outside of NYC, and I'm moving there.' Good riddance to bad rubbish. She was out of my life, but it would still feel sort of empty without her. It continued, 'I would stay longer, but I don't feel welcome anymore. You've been acting very hostile lately, and I've had enough. I redecorated the attic for you, and when you came up to me, you didn't even notice. Before then, I thought I had gotten to know you really well.' She didn't feel welcome. Figures. I was dumped, why act nice? It STILL continued. 'I felt like I had gotten you almost out of your shell, to see the world from a perspective other than a computer. I loved our first date. I laughed at all of the people's faces when they saw a big CEO eating a grilled cheese sandwich and baby corn. I thought you liked it too.' It was fun, yes, but she had ruined that in one night. Going on... 'You acted really weird after that on night with that guy and girl. That night, you totally closed up and refused to speak to me as a friend, or maybe more.' That much was true. Now for the closing message... 'I beg you, even with me out of your life, to look at your world with a bigger perspective. Look at small things as well as big things. Last message, May.'

I had gotten my bow tie from my hardwood oak closet, and came back to meet Manna. I had a bit of compassion for May, so I fished her letter out of my bed and blew it off. Somehow, the letter had made me more vigilant to my surroundings. Once outside, I knew the shadows surrounding the pool were moving, but I didn't know why. "So, you're back!" Manna caught me with her ever smiling face. For some reason, she looked ruffed up, as if she had yelled at someone. "What's the matter?"I asked her. She swiftly smoothed out her hair. "Oh. Nothing." I shook my head. "Something HAS to be the matter. Let me help." She looked flustered. "No!" She said. Suddenly, I saw the shadows weave near the entrance to the pool. Manna had put a life preserver there, and it was bound to be slippery.

Suddenly, I heard screaming. "Waaa... Wooaah...AHHHH!" Stumbling awkwardly on the ground was Chase. My shock showed in my eyes. "Manna, Chase is here to ruin our date! How many OTHER things can he ruin?" She looked angry, not shocked. "You didn't show up at the right time! Enter from the other side of the pool! We would have dealt a big blow to his ego BIG TIME, but your klutzy feet had to mess it up!" I gasped. "Y...you don't mean..." I had put two and two together. She had been bossing him around as married couples do, not divorcees or friends. She was still married. Chase even had his wedding ring on. She nodded. "Yes, I mean. This was a big plot that would devastate you. I thought it would work, but... Wait a minute! HA HA! Maybe it has! She's leaving!"

Manna had noticed May slip out of the door with several pink and white suitcases with lace around them. The same ones she used when she came here... Her hair covered her face, which was down towards the ground, she knew I was there. She walked past the pool, until she saw the argument, more on Manna's part than Chase's. I had to admit, I felt sort of sorry for the guy now, but he was still my business rival, and his wife still had tricked me. May came over, her fists clenched and her eyes glaring at Manna. "THAT'S MY DRESS!" She lunged towards the other woman, and a struggle insured. "UGGH!" "AHH! MY DRESS!" IT'S MINE, I STOLE IT!" "DEFINE THE WORD. STOLE!" The women threw unfriendly banter at each other, to say the discreet least. "*uck you! That's my dress, you idiot!" "I don't give a *amn." The women were in a cat fight, their fingers clasped around the others throat, until they noticed that the dress was ruined, and in tatters. I had reclined in a pool chair, and Chase put his chair next to mine. "They're going at it again. Women." That was a remarkably intelligent phrase from Chase, but I was still seething mad. "That's one thing I agree with you about, but remind me to kill you later." I stated. He whipped his day planner out, which was mostly filled with parties, because he had 3 vice presidents go to his meetings. In the notes section for today, he wrote in Kindergarten writing. 'Remind Kaiba to Kill Me.'

I didn't know how the scumbag still had any money, but his father's pockets were bottomless. When you think Chase is out of money, another inheritance springs up. *amn fool. But something had to be done first...


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, Get Over The Past...

I grinned. "You're so vain, I'll never understand you. I mean it in a good way, of course." Her eyes suddenly popped. "What's that?" She asked. The ring had stuck out of my pocket. I had brought it to propose, and to reminisce about supposedly good memories. I threw it off of the pool edge. 'Plop...' The water cascaded down form the splash, landing back on the surface of the enormous pool. Even with rust, the ring would last for hundreds of years. I kind of thought of it as a time capsule, of bad memories, anyway. It was mystifying to think about. She laughed. "That was an engagement ring, wasn't it? Maybe you'll get another one, when you figure out who you want to marry." Hint, hint... My eyes expressionless, I shrugged. "I don't know yet. Who do you want to marry? Not like I'm interested, missy." She looked at me with bounding expression in her sapphire orbs. "I don't know. I thought Drew was the only one for me, but when he died..." I tilted my head back and started to remember. "Ah yes. The day you went into my office, yelling and screaming... Well, it was... all because of me your spouse is dead. I'd say I'm sorry, but it seems wrong, and so unlike me... Did he have a nice funeral?" She shook her head. "I...I didn't go. I wanted to, but my friends were so jealous, they wanted to edge in and see my 'hottie' husband's body. Thousands of people all over New York state know him. He was a bit of a local celebrity... His arrogance, the tendency to hide his feelings around women... But one day, he finally confessed true love. To me. For some reason, when we were little and going to school together, he seemed to protect me from well, anything. But he denied it, and the rumors kept getting bigger and bigger... Until, he couldn't take it anymore, high school age. He and a couple of buddies went to my house on a dare, and stared at my window, when I was getting dressed. I wish I had a bathroom then, but I didn't, and furthermore, my little brother would constantly be in the only one in the entire house. When the boys saw me staring back at him, they all ran, except him. Andrew was blushing like a red tomato...What started out as a invasion of privacy quickly became something else... The promise to be steady and be loyal to each other. I was teased by the other girls for going out with a popular boy, although I was quite popular myself."

Going to home school, and on short foster care stays, very poor academies that I seemed to be the only student at, netted me none of these experiences, until High School which I stayed in VERY short stints because I was enough of a genius and doing college level work so going to High School seemed to be an insult, but I still had all the hormone changes in that age, with less chances to fulfill them. She looked towards me expectantly. "What about your dating experiences?" I turned my head away slowly. Then I said, gravely, with a half grimace on my face. "I didn't have many..." She smiled. "My first impression was spot on! No wonder you looked do aloof at and before our first date!" P.I. May. That's kind of what I thought of her right now. "Actually, before the date, I was just toying with you." I slightly smiled.

"I'm sure Andrew would want me to start over. But I don't know with who, or what... I want the flame of love to burn within me again. But to that path, I don't know where to begin..." I shook my head. " I don't know where you can either... Just go out. Singles bar, mall, business office. There's going to be another guy somewhere." She looked at me mischievously. "I'm sure you would like a more straightforward answer, wouldn't you, Seto? One that starts here." She winked. My eyes widened. "No, and where would that be? A butler?" She pointed at me. "I don't think you yourself are married, are you? I saw nobody give you qualms about our date, and even Chase seems to have a more successful love life than you. You seemed pretty jealous around Manna..." Shock showed on my face. "Y...You don't mean with me! You can't! Love, and even marriage, is not for me... Why? I have money, and power. Love would take that all away from me. I will die old with my job, and my money. Hell knows what they'll do to it when I'm dead. I don't care. And I'm already 31." She looked disapprovingly at me. "Uh, uh, uh! I'm 32! So there!" It was like someone hit me in the back of the head, but not literally.

"One age difference. Who *amn cares!" I looked at her with defiance. She stepped forward, refusing to back down. " I know my future is HERE, buddy. Look deep into your heart and soul. Know what you really want." I shook my head. "I don't have a soul." She glared at me, her gaze boring into my head. "Everyone has a soul, Kaiba," Then her eyes softened, but my glare did not waver. "Especially you. I know the day I snuck into your office that you're alone at the top, bearing the burden of your status. You've had a rough go along of it too... Foster homes, being beat up, having to spend time in a closet building a fantasy, being forced into a life with work, no play, and extended study. You know you REALLY don't want to be here, Kaiba. You may still want your job, but you want a wife, family, and kids. It's what any man would want. Your workers have families too, you know. They hate working over hours, taking care of them. But they want the money to make their families secure financially and happy."

I was getting really angry now. She didn't understand my life. Rage coursed through my veins, and my back straightened. "*uck what you *amn think! I'm still not convinced of your preachings. What are you, a nun?" She nodded. "You see? If you didn't care what I was saying, you wouldn't react." I rapidly shook my head. "That's not true. My job is everything for me. Even though it's stressful, it gives me power, and the authority to give others a sense of fear. And money CAN buy everything. It even buys happiness, if you play your cards right. A family needs. It never gives back in return. Sure, you see your child grow up, but I'd rather be seen as a phenomenal businessman than the World's Best Dad, any day. I don't truly know what you are anymore, woman. Are you a blessing, or a curse? I would go for the latter." She showed no signs of giving up. "What made you be like this, Kaiba?" I remembered...

Flashback

"I...I won't be hurt again. Not anymore. I'll find parents who love me, just like in my fantasies." Sitting in a cake of dried blood in a closet was natural to me now. Threadbare clothes barely clung to my body. They were all covered with blood, which seemed as natural to being expelled out of my body like sweat. I didn't know which was which. The house... Was a mess. There was always people partying in it every night, a lot of faces that I didn't recognize. Not that my foster parents cared, anyway. They let ANYONE in. Every day, I thought about leaving. Not possible, because I was anemic after my foster father beat me up for not bringing kegs of beer to the party. One thing was that I couldn't carry them. I was lanky, and since I wasn't getting fed right, my arms were like sticks. Secondly, the smell was so repulsive, I could throw up.

I could hear them every day, talking about how useless I was, and how they didn't bring them a stronger kid. It was like personal demons chattering an evil incantation in my ears. And I still hear their voices. I did not have muscles, but I had brains. I had learned chess from an old chess set in the closet, when my parents did NOT snap. Turns out, they were the only witnesses of a mass murder and went crazy, mourning for all of the lost souls that day. They began drinking, to take the sadness away, and then it escalated. If I left, these same parents took me back. And they always got worse... Totally useable furniture was in the closet, before they snapped. I only found out this later by research. As a kid, they had already witnessed the murders and had been adversely affected by them.

So many tears, my eyes refused to cry anymore. So many wishful, loving emotions, that I stopped feeling them, and having them. So much blood loss, I feel anemic today, performing strenuous activities, but you couldn't tell. A lock on my heart, refusing me happiness. A rusty key that doesn't turn. My childhood, gone, erased, based on childish fantasies that never came to fruition. I exact my anger by closing down corporations that have less power than me, or in other words, taking them over.. Money, Power, Fame,CEO. I had everything but yet had nothing. Something is missing, and even though I may repel it, I think it's May... Fate, drive my path...


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, Cloud Eyes, Shining Ring

"Are you okay? You bonked out there for a second!" I turned towards her with anger in my eyes. "I don't need your *amn help. Yes, I'm fine... But why worry about me?" She laughed. "Drew would want me to. He acted all arrogant from the outside, but he really was a sweet man... Besides..." My eyes widened. "What?" I asked. She looked at me with fierce determination. "I think he's watching me from Heaven." I brought my hand to my chin. "Heaven... I used to think it existed a long time ago. When I was little kid and played in the closet, I believed that God would make my life perfect someday..." She looked concerned. "Why don't you believe in it any more?" I closed my eyes and slowly opened them, and a tear slowly cascaded from my eye. It felt like a lock that had bound me from my true emotions, was unlocked and released. A floodgate, whose waters had not churned for a long time, began to flow for a millisecond. Azure blue water, the color of my eyes, dominated the parched land that I had made my soul. Lifeless.

May patted me on the back. "Seto, you're crying. Andrew never cried... Until that night." I looked at her, as if I was piercing her very soul. "Sh...shut up." I murmured. I couldn't believe it. By the course of a few days, she had made me relent on the past, and break me. She smiled. "Seto, you know what? I feel Drew always watching me from above, blessing me... Maybe like your mother." I shook my head. "No, never. She would never give me her blessings, after what I had done..." May smiled. "No, no. A mother's love is infinite." I looked her in the eyes. "But I hardly got to experience her love. Then I lived with complete drunkards. No food, or water. Just the stage of my imagination, the closet. Parties all of the time. I couldn't carry the kegs my father demanded, so I got hit." She gasped, and then regained her composure. "I knew what was going on from Heaven one night. Drew and a guardian angel told me. Plus, the way you were cringing told a sad tale. Wine?" She held a wine glass towards me. I put my hand in front of my face, denying it. "No thanks. I'm actually one of those that doesn't enjoy the taste of alcoholic beverages. I think you might know why..." May's eyes widened. "Of course. Come on. Let's go inside. I want to see something."

She traipsed into my room. "This bed could fit two!" She squealed. I looked at the well made canopy bed. "I know. But it's only held one." May winked. "Bachelor much?" I nodded. "Yes, I am. Heck knows what my wife would do while I was gone. Like the 'pornographic priestess' in the song 'I am the Walrus' by the Beatles. I quite like the song,but my associates don't. It uncovers the true face of business. So I pretend I hate it." May looked at my chest. "Please, will you take off your shirt? Long sleeved suit, I think It's hiding something. It's just not for business." For a second I thought she was psychic, and could defy all logic. "H...How did you know that?" I asked, shock filling my voice. "Anyone who's had a tough past always tries to hide it. Outside they're defiant and hard shelled, but inside they usually want to be loved, and they are tender and traumatized by things in the past. That's why I want to see your chest. I want to help you get over your past, and maybe..."

Time immemorial seemed to pass as the gears in my mind turned, pondering over a decision. Years had passed since I had let anyone in, or in that fact, trusted. I might have a new chance, to redeem myself to God and the lives I had indirectly affected. As in my fired workers, who had no money to pay the rent, and some took so much pride in their job they committed suicide successfully and died, like... Andrew. God had sympathized with him and let him access the pearly gates of heaven. A utopia, Heaven was. I wanted to float up there whence my stay on Earth was gone. But all the lives I had hurt and unsparingly destroyed, and all of the nature that had felled because of me, I wasn't surprised if I was summoned to the fiery inferno of Hell. One chance... Its glimmering presence in front of me, swirling around me the pace of a hummingbird, there was only one chance to grasp it... And I said yes.

Iron shells were cast off of me as I drew the sleeves of my shirt over my arms. My back was straight, never tensed, or at least, not what I could remember. As I looked at my chest, I prided myself of not having much hair. Skinny, and I did not have a six pack, fellow CEO's had dared me to get one. But the memories flowed through, of trying to carry a keg of beer. My morals would not let them. Then, there was the belt wound that arched down my stomach. This was the reason I had denied going on beach vacations with the other executives. I would have to show my stomach, which was my phobia. Littler cuts were sprinkled around my shoulders and my chest. I reminisced the pain of getting me, and I grasped my chest. And then May... She was actually laughing! My eyes widened. "It's okay! Drew said I was going to get through this! Wow, Seto! I thought you'd be a lot more muscular... Tells me about my childish fantasies..."

"Um... So you saw everything? I'll put my shirt back on now..." May shook her head no. "I want to know more about your wounds. Where did you get them from?" I arched my head back, like a cat. "I can seriously tell you?" She smiled. "Yes. You can trust me with anything. I won't tell my girlfriends!" My back straightened again. "The one from my stomach... is... irm... from my foster father's belt. He used it to hold back that monstrous beer belly of his. I don't know why he bothered, because he broke them through anyway. I think it was to make weapons to punish me. Then there was my foster mother's knives... They created the smaller wounds." She looked interested. "Kaiba, you never mention your father. Where is he?" I shook my head as if I was emerging form a bad dream. But I had to tell her. I had to tell her everything... "My father... Left my mother as soon as I was born. I don't know what his profession was, but it required him to travel a lot." She tilted her head back and forth. "Maybe he was a con artist?" She inquired. Realization sparked in my eyes. "I... I may not want to admit this, but you could be right. No wonder he left in a hurry... Now, if only I could..." She laughed. "You can do anything you want, Seto, if you put your mind to it!" She humbly grinned. I perked my head towards hers. "Did your mother read any stories to you when you were little?" I asked, not wanting to sound too interested in a matter I had no right to know about. She reached into her purse. "This one." The text was so faded, the pages so yellowed, that it looked like it was centuries old. "What is that book?" I asked out of curiosity. "I don't remember the name, but I remember this one phrase, 'I'll always love you, and my baby you'll always be'." The phrase so poetic, its purity unimaginable, it struck a chord in my heart. It..It actually rang a bell. "You can't remember the name of that book?" I asked. She shook her head. "No. But I remember my mother always read it to me. Even when I was a teenager." My eyes widened. "That long? Hah. I didn't realize you women relished in this stuff. Well, you learn something new every day..." She looked into my eyes, and I had no choice but to look back. Her eyes had a concerned, afraid look in them. "Kaiba... Can't you let your guard down... Just this once, so you can let me in?"

I felt my face heat up. "No, not even for one second. Then..something will hurt me... I learned that the hard way. Please... Forget about your dreams of marriage. I'll let you stay here, but you won't find love in this abode. Never. I can't afford to put my guard down again..." She paid no attention to that. Instead,she looked to the sky. "Look, an angel!" It was a wisp of air and light with no form whatsoever. "It's just a mist ball." I said , although realizing that it seemed to be moving of its own volition. She laughed. "You don't believe, Kaiba. You won't open your heart.. To the fact that there really are miracles."

Suddenly, I heard voices. "Who's that?" I asked her. She winked. "Oh, you'll see." The mist ball began growing, morphing and changing. It seemed like it had become solid. Limbs, hands,legs, and other body parts were growing out of the mist. Until, there was the shape of a man. About 5'3, his hair was colored like grass, and it waved in the wind. Reality also hit me as I realized its eyes were also grass-colored. No, the color of emeralds, deep underground, glowing in phosphorescent light. It looked at me. And then it spoke. What was it? A flaw in the virtual reality system? No, It wasn't programmed to do that. May tapped me on the shoulder "Someone really wants to meet you." She said. "Who?" I asked, admittedly dumbfounded. "Him." She pointed to the former mist ball. I looked at it and sneered. "When since do cloudy mist balls have the power to transform?" I snorted. May looked alarmed. "Sush! Don't be mean to him like that!" I looked ta her with disdain. "It's a cloud." then, I heard a voice. A voice I knew I had never heard before, it seemed to materialize in the air. "I am VERY much a person, thank you."

My eyes widened in shock. "W..Who said that?" May just winked. A moderate force tugged at my back, spinning me around until I was face to face with Cloud-man. "I'm here, now talk to me. Okay, so I'm not really a person, I'm an angel. Surprised at how I look? What did you expect, a halo and wings? I can answer all of your questions later. I'm just not ANY angel, you know." I shook my head. "Who are you anyway? I REFUSE to believe you spun me around." He winked. "And so what if I did? What would you do then?" I stood firm. "Nothing." May talked to him. "Honey, tell him who you are." The 'angel' shook his head. "I only came because you asked me down here. I knew you wanted another chance at love, and to be happy. I didn't know you wanted to be with this CREEP." May's eyes widened. "But..." The 'angel' glared at May. "Sweetheart, I want you to be happy. I don;t think that's possible with him. He was the one that fired me, you know. He hung up his computer connection before he could hear my voice. I sense he is acting peculiar around you, yes, but as we both know, that doesn't mean anything."

OH NO! It couldn't be. I shook that assumption out of my mind. Talking to each other in terms people in deep love or spouses would talk to each other in, this man was clearly attached to May, and knew quite a bit about her. I also had fired him, but that wasn't just for him. I had fired thousands. It wasn't him. This 'angel' wanted the best for May, and knew she wanted a second chance at love. But with whom was the biggest question. This 'angel' seemed to know. And so was she. Her mind was set on it, apparently. I took to mind to notice what he was wearing. A normal red overcoat with purple stripes going up and down near the sleeves, a black tee shirt, and turquoise jeans. A name tag was also on the shirt, it's letters indiscernible, covered in a black substance, almost like gunpowder. "What do you want?" I asked the 'angel'. "Go ahead." May said. He clenched his teeth. "Fine, but only because my wife said so." Reality was closing on me quickly. But, It just couldn't be. One ember of hope burned, hoping that it wasn't him, but who else could it be? "Who are you?" I asked with an air. " I've never actually met you. The moments after you fired me were so fleeting fast." I raised my eyebrow. "And?"

" I have a feeling my wife talked about me to you. I'm watching her, you know. I'm Andrew, but I hate that name, so call me Drew. I have the feeling that you love May. But I refuse to let you have her. You and me, May, we were meant to be together. Don't let him get into the way." My face was ashen pale. It was true. No wonder. I slightly whacked myself on the head for being so oblivious. May looked at me. "But...But I love him." Drew shook his head. "I'm only looking out for you, May... I saw his mother. She's crying, seeing the sins her son has performed, she tried to raise him without a father, but she wasn't strong enough. She hoped that the small blissful childhood experiences he had would be a beacon of light in his life... Like the book she read him each and every day. The same as yours." May nodded. "He appeared to realize the line when I read it. I'm usually stupid and oblivious to those things."

"But..." I began to say, but words refused to come out of my mouth. Drew glared at me. "This man has sinned. His mother was crying, with every hit against his skin, she knew she couldn't do anything as her son cried in pain... The son... a child of whom she would have done everything for. Look what he has done with his life, all of this hatred,malice,and twisted desire. Seto Kaiba, I have no reason to believe that you'd treat my wife fairly, and you would exploit her to your ends. You would not be a true husband to her. You are a workaholic. You wouldn't stop her when she does things that are truly wrong, or put a loving hand out for her when she encounters life's emotional problems. I deem you not worthy of my wife." May shouted, her eyes widening. "Drew! I know that he has not had the best and most virtuous life, but who exactly has? I...I want to help him. I think that he truly is a great man..." Drew looked at me straight in the eyes. "But look how punky Richie Rich is!" May shook her head. "No, Drew, that's a facade. Don't you remember when you acted arrogant to all the girls that had a crush on you at high school and college? This is like that, but more serious. He acts... as if he isn't attached to anything, because he knows he will eventually lose it. Don't you understand that I want to provide a ray of hope to this man's life and prove to him that someone actually cares?" Drew held his hand over the side of his head, it was wispy. "I'm only looking out for you, May, as I said before. You do have a point there, but if he loses something, he can just buy it back." Drew stated punctually.

May began to cry. "I...It's not like that. Even if he acts it so, he knows that money can't buy love, or happiness to that matter. It's not like he lost a ring, or something valuable. Those are material possessions, that can easily be replaced with money. But love... That's a different story. This man was born without a father, Andrew! I know you have the facts, but they bounce against your ear like an interesting drama. But this time, it's real. He LIVES in the casualties of this world. When he was little, he lived with a single parent, his mother, who worked for a meager salary to get necessities in the house, but she still wanted to make him smile! She stored all of her extra funds to take him to the zoo that day! His smile...His smile made her weary, tired heart glow. But, it wasn't enough. One day, coming home from work, she bumped into a drunk driver, and lost her life... The events then, I'm sure you know what happened... But this man.. this man deserves happiness. He might have riches, and power, but he has lacked happiness all of his life, Drew. He may have committed sins unimaginable, but as I figured out, with just a few weeks living with him, that he is still human. He is not like the madman serial killers out there. I might have been dragging along too long, but this man has been hurt. I love him... and I want to give him a second chance..."

My face unmoving, I couldn't even utter a word as I saw these two former spouses, that got along so well, arguing. No, it wasn't fear, it was something else. A joyous feeling, but I couldn't say what. I listlessly went into my Lamborghini and drove to the ring store, as if my heart had been dragging and leading me there all along. I could see people on my way into the city balking at the expensive car that was passing them. I just gave them a snide grin, as their jaws dropped. In the ring store, there were many different varieties of diamond rings, that seemed to light the store aglow. Looking at the most expensive ring, with a huge diamond in the center and different gemstones surrounding it, I put my hand frustratingly on my forehead. I thought about throwing it on the ground, but I didn't. The storekeeper was kind of snooty, refreshingly like me, or how I, unexplainably, used to be. "You aren't buying a ring for a madam, Sir Kaiba, are you?" he asked, invading my privacy. I shrugged. "Why do you care who I'm buying this for?" A hint of arrogance in my voice. He looked at the ring I had chosen. " I don't think any lady would like this." he judged me. I glared and looked him in the eye. "Oh, I'll think I'll like it just fine..." I silently gave him the money and walked out of the store.

It was like I was not in my sane mind. I had bought a diamond ring, but the size was the type of engagement ring poor people would buy, with one diamond in the center, gladly awaiting an engagement. It was a smooth bluff, not all that uncommon of me. I was good at that. But, for some reason, this size befitted the occasion. And, a ecastic woman. I looked at the ring in the felt, velvety case. A ring with no memories, but it would create new ones. A ring... To maybe, or not, start again... I got back to the pool. Chase and Manna had left, heck knows when. Chase had left a note. It was indecipherable, but who cared? Drew looked hesitant. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asked May. She nodded. "As much as I love you, I still want to move on, and to make a difference in someone's life, like with you. You were truly a nice man underneath that arrogant exterior, Drew. You were a great husband, always looking out for my best interests... I'll thank you for that until we eternally meet in Heaven. But, It's not my time. I still have lots of work to do, to grieve and go on. I expect you'll be watching me in all of my endeavors though, and maybe you can still visit sometime!" Drew wagged his finger, a remnant of lingering mist. "Hmmph. I love you too, sweetheart. But if Richie Rich here insults you, demeans you, or beats you up, summon me to his bedroom and I'LL deal with him." May laughed. "But we'll be sharing the same bed! You'll have to go through me too!" Drew smiled. It was the first time I had seen him do that. "Okay, May. I believe in you. I can't believe I'm leaving you this peacefully but, you always seem to come unscathed from situations like this, you know? That's why I love you... And don't forget to send me invitations to the wedding!" May nodded, but her eyes looked sad. "Thanks, we will, but, how are we supposed to send them? Put 'Heaven' on the return address? And, I'm not sure a wedding is even going to happen..." Drew grinned, his green eyes filled with fiery passion. "I'm sure you'll find a way. As for the wedding, I know one will. Why? Well, because... Good bye!" May flared up with anger. "DREW! UGH..." Drew retracted into a mist ball in the same mystifying way in whence he had came. He floated upwards through the clouds, touched the sun, and was gone... She shook her head with a angry look on her face. "How, Drew? We have no engagement ring, and I don't know... if he even loves me."

"Ahem." I piped up. She looked positively embarrassed as she turned around to stare me square in the face. "Kaiba! I was talking about another book I read! This time it was a dra-" I stopped her. "May, you HAVE to know by now I'm not stupid enough to fall for that. Heh... All of this time, I'm not sure to what I want. Something that would actually stay with you, instead of it going away abruptly... It... might not seem logical, even bordering a miracle, but...I think I figured out what it is, but it'll happen only if you want it." Her eyes were shimmering, like a lake that was moving in response to the bright sun, an answer, hope, beyond the clouds that had hidden it before. "You...you don't mean..." It hurt my head at this point to even move, but I managed a swift nod. " If you won't be intimidated with the costs of what I'm proposing, I'll tell you about it. But...what just happened, cannot be logically described or said with any words, unfortunately... Can only be said by the heart." She nodded. "I think you're getting somewhere..." I said nothing, and for a few seconds just stared at her. "It...it can't be. Miracles...just can't exist... or angels... But there is no other logical explanation. Holograms...cannot show such emotions as I saw on your late husband's face. Their facial expression is one, never changing, emotion. Somehow, I'm beginning to get... That I can actually feel...things. I'm... slowly beginning to remember...what it is like to be...human." She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. "But, Kaiba, I've always thought you were a machine, only set at certain options at what you could operate on today, maybe change the setting slightly for tomorrow, but it was just one spectrum of one emotion."

I shook my head and peered into the water. My own eyes were shocked by the reflection. My eyes...seemed to be moving. They weren't glued, staying to one place anymore, like a machine has its parts. I didn't need that occasional oil or spark plug. I could actually move, and feel... for myself. "May, that might not be true any more. The happiness I feel... is not routine, or forced. I actually feel free... And maybe that's the way my mother wanted me to be, happy even through strife, and lacking a father. Some times, I grudgingly understand now, sometimes, effort... is not enough. Sometimes you have to ask others for help. This tactic may have gotten me up the business ladder, but is that truly... what I wanted? Granted, I can't change the past, but I can look towards the future with a more optimistic eye, as how it was meant to be seen. I... never would have guessed, all of this time ago... Or was it really a week? It seemed to pass so fast... How you have changed my life. I can't thank myself. I can't thank my business collages, or my business itself. I can ONLY thank you. I think... I've found the one... That I can have kids with and live together with until...until...death...do...us...part. May...will...you...marry...me...?" Hands stumbling, I got the ring out of its satin bag and got down on one knee next to her and held out the ring with my outstretched hand. She looked moved. "I...I do." The posture I had taken, I had never seen before, I had done it automatically, as if on impulse. I couldn't believe for one second I had actually done it, but it was time... to plan the wedding.


End file.
